


Poker Face

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: When the stakes are high and Jou calls, is Seto bluffing - or holding an ace?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Poker Face

It was a stupid bet.

It was beyond stupid.

But now, Jou decided, it may have been one of the dumbest things he had ever done in his life. Top ten. Top five, probably.

"Your check, sir." The waitress smiled sweetly, oblivious to what was happening before her. "I'll take that when you're ready."

"Thank you," Kaiba said with a mildly pleasant flicker in her direction. He waited until she left to address Jou. "Out of curiosity, were you planning to leave it at the highest setting all night?"

"Unbelievable!" Jou threw his hands on the air. "How do you do that!?"

"You are making a scene, Jounouchi. Do calm down." Kaiba reviewed the bill briefly, then pulled out his credit card. He waved the waitress over. "Now, was there anywhere else you wanted to go tonight, or is this test finished?"

It had been a standard date - dinner, a movie, dancing, and a late dessert. All with Kaiba strapped with a remote control vib. Kaiba hadn't even broken a sweat, much less busted a nut.

Or more accurately, no one had caught him at it.

Jou pulled the remote out of his pocket and turned it off. "I give. You win again."

Kaiba smiled. "Double or nothing?"

* * * * * *

It had been one of those things. One of those relationship things that's cute at first, then gets annoying. Seto was virtually dead silent when they made love. The first time they were together, Katsuya thought it was a fail until Seto told him he'd come three times - and the bed was soaked with the emissions to prove it.

Then Katsuya learned how twisted Gozaburo's abuse had been. In order to 'teach' his son to be impassive, the demon had forced a child to bear anything - pain, pleasure, sorrow, joy - without even a hint of a response.

"It feels quite natural to me now," Seto admitted in the same tone of voice he would discuss having breakfast. "The pleasure is not diminished, you understand, merely the theatrics."

"So how am I supposed to know?" Katsuya had asked. "I mean if being with me is as much fun as a board meeting, how do I know when it's right?"

Seto had almost smiled. "With you, it's always right. Although, board meetings can be fun. One of the 'trials' - one that was far more entertaining than he intended - was to force me to wear a cock ring or binding sheath while meeting with the board or negotiating contracts. I got quite good at it; I believe that I've developed something of a fetish for it. Of course, it's no fun if no one else is part of the game."

And that was where Katsuya had made his mistake.

"That's just not the kinda thing people can suppress," he'd insisted. "When you really feel it, you gotta let it out. Scream, moan, something. I mean, you don't even twitch and whimper."

"Of course not. I have absolute control."

"Wanna bet?"

Why oh why oh why had he asked that? Anyone else would have known the question was rhetorical. Anyone.

But Kaiba Seto likes a challenge.

Seto had looked at him mildly for a minute. The length of that look should have been Katsuya's clue to say no. "Stakes?"

"I don't want nothin'." Katsuya shrugged. "Braggin' rights. I got to you - I rocked your world - and you gotta admit it."

He considered that too. "Very well. If I lose control, even for a moment, you get to publicly claim that you broke me."

"What! Whoa, wait! Break you? I'm not tryin' ta -"

"And if I do not lose control," Seto continued, "you will wear that puppy costume I bought."

"...ta...wait...that dog-thing? With the ears and that tail-thing?"

'Costume' was the marketing euphemism for 'sexual deviant fetish toy'.

"I like toys." Seto ignored him. "You do not."

"I like real toys not that sexual torture stuff."

"I think those stakes are even. My trust against yours."

Katsuya opened his mouth, then closed it. If Seto lost the bet, he had agreed to let Katsuya brag about it. For a guy who prided himself on never losing, that was a pretty expensive bet.

"I'll wear it at home," Katsuya relented. "For you. Period."

Seto had actually smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else to share the view."

* * * * * * 

That had been almost a month ago, and since then Jou had learned both how vile Kaiba's father had been, and how lewd Seto could be.

"Being multi-orgamic, I've had to learn ways to either suppress or contain the emissions. It was quite a challenge. A stained suit is something of a give away." He opened yet another box of devices that looked like male chastity belts. It joined several boxes of pleasure toys and a box of medieval horror tools. "Ah, I had forgotten this one. This end places pressure on the prostate, while this ring prevents release. The first time I used it, I had a short meeting scheduled, but there was an emergency and I had to fly to London. When I was finally able to release I nearly blacked out."

"We won't be using that." Jou had flatly rejected several items in the collection.

Jou thought Kaiba looked almost amused. "That grey box contains items of which I intended to dispose. A few dildos, basic vibrators, some ordinary straps. Elementary level objects used at the beginning of my training. Perhaps we should start with those."

And over the month, Jou had watched as Kaiba had worn a steel cock-ball clamp for the length of a staff meeting, inserted a 9-in dildo for a day at the amusement park, given a speech to underprivileged kids about believing in themselves - while wearing nipple clamps they later discovered were tight enough to draw blood - and more. Throughout, Kaiba had been the perfect guest, the gracious host, or the inscrutable boss he always was. And no one had seen him flinch, quiver, groan, sigh or even blink.

Since the bet began, they had been all but attached at the hip. Jou was sitting in on private high level meetings and public photo ops. Kaiba had blandly dismissed any objections to Jou's presence as irrelevant. Jounouchi, Kaiba informed them, was now officially a Consultant.

Personally, Seto had said it was required. "How will you know if you win if you don't see it? It's not in my best interest to tell you I lost. Besides, it works to your advantage."

"How's that?"

"First, it raises the degree of difficulty for me. You know what's happening, and that I am even more aroused by that fact. If there are any signs of my arousal, you know what they are. Frankly, when I am with you, I feel transparent. Your presence is more erotic than any device."

And that was the other thing. Since the bet began, it had been every night.

The sex had been every night. Twice on Sundays. Jou could see and feel the evidence that the sex toys made Kaiba a sex freak. When they were alone. In public, however, that impassive mask never cracked.

And the stakes had grown. Kaiba ended each attempt with, 'double or nothing?' and Jou kept being too stupid to resist the bet.

If Jou accept tonight's challenge and lost, he'd be up to wearing 64 costumes of Kaiba's choosing. It was only in private, but still.... Seto had already started shopping online. Bragging Rights had grown public bragging rights, then to actual confession on the spot of what was happening. To...what? What was left? "So what's in it for me?"

"Besides my time and attention?" Kaiba's eyes were sparkling.

Seto was insatiable. Silent, but non-stop. They went to a hotel after their coffee.

"I do not wish to wait until we reach the house to hear you," Seto said simply. "As I keep reminding you, I do experience lust."

"You experience too much lust," Katsuya teased.

They were in the elevator by then, Katsuya trying to coax at least a purr from the sensitive spots around Seto's neck.

Seto did have sensitive spots. For instance, when Katsuya sucked about an inch below Seto's ear, Seto would move Katsuya's hands to his nipples. And when Seto's nipples were tweaked just right, he would twist his hips and imbed Katsuya's cock into his ass.

He didn't pant. He didn't twitch, tremble or shiver with anticipation. And he never worked up a sweat - not unless it was full summer - but he did turn pink. Very faint, very pretty pink. He looked healthy in those moments instead of too pale.

And in the morning, when he was still asleep at sunrise after Katsuya had fucked him until neither of them could move, Seto was pink and smiling sweetly and angelic.

"Oh. My. God." Katsuya sat up suddenly, waking the man beside him. "It can't be that easy."

* * * * *

"How about this. While I'm enjoying our wager immensely, I want to eventually see you in the bunny suit I purchased this week. So let us make this the last round. You are wagering 64 days of embarrassment, so I'll wager the same. If I lose, I'll Come Out."

"What?" Jou stopped in the middle of the street, stunned, and Kaiba had to pull him toward the hotel.

"The ultimate bragging rights for you, isn't it? I will confess before the entire world that Jounouchi Katsuya so disrupted my composure, so as you put it 'rocked my world' that I am unable to hide my feelings and I am forced to concede defeat to a stronger opponent."

"Seto, that's more than 64 days. That's your whole life!"

"Two months. Perhaps less, if I plan the press conference properly. I'll have a publicist assigned to it to ensure that it remains in the press at least the required two months."

"It's not required. I'm not requiring you to risk your company, your everything, over this stupid bet!"

Kaiba stopped. "You seem to think that my anything is at risk. It's not. I am aware that I appear unfeeling, but you of all people know that that is not the case. I do prefer to keep my emotions to myself, however, I have neither any shame or any fear of admitting them."

"What?"

"Katsuya, have you ever asked me how I feel about you?"

"Uh..." In retrospect, the question sounded rather stupid. "Uh, hey, Seto, how, uh, do you -"

"I love you." He waited while Jou turned bright red. "A simple question, a simple answer. No emotions required. Now, this hotel has rooms, and I am impatient. Shall we?"

* * * * *

"OK. I thought about it. I'm in. One last bet."

"Pity. I'd rather hoped you conceded. I have a new kitten suit I want to wrap around you." Seto swiped his tablet. "Ah. The EU is going to investigate Apple." He picked up his cellphone.

"Hang on." Kaiba paused and Jou continued. "Gimme a week. I got an idea I wanna try and I need time to pull it together."

"Granted."

"And," Jou took a deep breath, "and since your wager is permanent, mine should be too. So if you win this time," Jou rolled his eyes. 'Come on, luck, don't fail me now.' "If you win, I'll wear the puppy cosplay on Sundays."

"64 Sundays?"

"As long as we're together, Sundays."

Kaiba looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he nodded. "Agreed." He went back to his phone and his news.

* * * * *

Jou didn't really need a week, just a day or two to pick an event that Kaiba wasn't expecting.

He picked a day that was already heavily scheduled. A breakfast at Children's Hospital. A meeting with accounting. Lunch at Bandai for a new product launch. An afternoon meeting with the Board of Directors. Dinner at the Ministry of Education and Culture. Not a schedule Kaiba couldn't handle, but one that gave him no time to adjust and kept him surrounded by people he had to be nice to.

At the office, he could 'go blank'. KaibaCorp was used to unreadable, emotionless CEOs. But outside the office, Kaiba's unphased expression had to be a friendly one. He had to smile. Again, not something he couldn't do, but just one more brick in the wall.

Katsuya had Seto's 'kit' laid out on the bed when he stepped out of the shower.

"Wear this today."

Seto looked over the items. A full-body leather net. It was deliberately purchased a size too small. Nipple rings were built-in. A rubber sheath and a frighteningly small-but-wide latex band should protect the executive's pants. Lastly, a remote vib. Not the same one as on dinner night; this one was more s-shaped and the tail that contained its antenna was just long enough to hook like a second ring around Seto's balls.

"You realize that you have used all of these items in the past," Seto pointed out.

"Yeah, but, well, I got another idea."

"Very well. I'll get dressed. If nothing else, I will enjoy today." He picked up the net. "This is one of my favorite restraints."

* * * * *

"I'm impressed," Seto said in the limo, on the way to breakfast. "The tingling is an unexpected sensation. What is it?"

"Icy-Hot. I coated the inside of the net and the rings, but it was on my hands, so it's probably on everything."

"Ah. That explains it."

"What?"

"The tingling in a wide variety of places. It was most likely on my hands as well."

Seto, Jou noticed, was not quite as pale as usual.

* * * * *

During breakfast, Jou turned on the vib at a low setting. They both knew that was when he would do it. Seto wasn't surprised and Jou hadn't expected him to be.

During the accounting meeting, Jou slowly eased it up to a medium speed. Seto didn't even stop calculating.

The buffet for the product launch featured some really cool toys. So Jou thought it was a good place to activate one of the vib's cool features.

It had three separate rotors creating the vibrations, and they could be used one at a time, all at once, or mixed.

Or programmed. It had taken Jou a couple hours to figure out how to program the unit, and another couple to create a random pattern for the length of time he needed, but he made it work. He made sure he was on the opposite side of the room where he could see Kaiba when he pushed the memory button.

Kaiba was speaking to someone and didn't pause. He did pull out his cellphone, made a note, showed it to his conversation partner. Then he seemed to notice a message, and graciously stepped away. A moment later, Jou's own phone beeped a message tone.

'First - you are supposed to be mingling as my Consultant. Second - whatever you just did is divine.'

Jou chuckled as Kaiba got waylaid by Pegasus.

* * * * *

Pale Pink. In the limo back to the office, Katsuya decided that Seto was not quite pink as he read through the sheaf of material they got at the luncheon.

"If you are waiting for me to burst, I'm afraid you are either too soon or too late."

"Huh?"

"I told you, this unit is divine." Seto flipped the page and studied a schematic. "I came despite the cock ring."

"What?" Katsuya huffed. That had not been the plan. "When?"

"Almost immediately. I was still dealing with that insufferable Pegasus. Actually, that made him much more tolerable. That may become my permanent tactic for dealing with the man."

"Great!" Katsuya groaned. He was not looking forward to the growing fuzzy animal collection Seto was gathering in the closet.

* * * * *

Jou was in the room, but it was an exaggeration to say he attended the meeting.

Mostly, he watched Seto.

An interesting thing was occurring.

Jou had already figured out that the more unpredictable the sensation was, the more Seto enjoyed it. Jou had hoped that the random pattern of the vibrator would push his lover to the edge, not over it.

Now, sitting on the couch as the suits talked about whatever suits talked about, Jou was letting the vib's random program run. The higher the setting, the more relaxed Kaiba seemed to be.

But when Jou lowered it, really low almost off, Kaiba was thrown. Just slightly - the suits hadn't noticed yet - but Jou had. Jou pushed the speed up.

Then pushed it back down.

Kaiba squirmed.

Up. Jou waited until Kaiba adjusted. Then down.

Kaiba spared Jou a glare that was as cold as ice. Jou smiled and pushed the speed up.

Halfway.

"Kaiba-sama?"

"What!" He snapped. Then he seemed to realize where he was. "Yes, go on. I'm listening."

Jou played with the speed and watched as Kaiba turned pink.

On anyone else, the color would simply be blood flow. But Seto was so pale, he only turned pink when he was beyond hot.

'If only I can get the right combination', Jou thought. 'I don't know what cycle the vib is on, so I can't tell if this is helping or not.'

Jou couldn't help smiling. 'But he is really pink right now.'

He was that morning shade, that pre-sunrise pretty.

"ON OR OFF, DAMN IT!" Kaiba suddenly roared.

"Kaiba-sama?"

"Are you alright, sir? You look a bit flushed."

Jou and Kaiba stared at each other for a moment.

"Holy fuck," Jou said softly. "Did I just win?"

"Hell," Kaiba replied, hanging his head.

"Kaiba-sama?"

Seto took a deep breath. "Gentlemen. You have just unknowingly witnessed the end of a month-long battle. Which I just lost," he looked at Katsuya with that damn poker face of his, "to my fiancé, Jounouchi Katsuya."


End file.
